Hello?
by MistressSara
Summary: Hard pressed for rent money, Annie takes on an unconventional job.


Wrote this a while ago for a prompt on Milady_Milord. Thought I'd bring it back around.

Own nothing. Hope you like it.

* * *

Annie never thought she would dread the sound of her phone ringing. When she was in high school all she hoped for was her phone to ring. A friend. A boyfriend. Anyone. But now, three years later, the sound of her newly selected ringtone sent a pang of panic through her. The hot pink cell phone vibrated again in her hand. The agency was calling. She found herself wishing that when "The Agency" popped up in her call ID it meant a government agency and that she had suddenly acquired a secret life of espionage. But Annie never got what she wished for. She didn't have the high school graduation she wished for. Or Troy… Or Rich… Or Jeff… Mostly Jeff. She didn't have the apartment she always imagined for herself. And now it was the job she never wished for.

"Hello?" She answered timidly.

"Hi Annie, your first call is waiting. Nervous?"

"Well—"

"Don't be. Miss Kay never would've hired you if she didn't see some kind of potential in you."

Annie found it difficult to accept that fact as flattery. What did it say when the owner and manager of a sex phone hotline saw potential in you?

"Uh—thanks. Who's my first… client?"

"Kyle. He's shy. I think it's his first time too. Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Annie sighed.

"You'll be great. Just relax, go with the flow."

Annie hung up and waited for her phone to ring.

"He… Hello?"

"Hi." Replied an equally nervous phone. "What's your name?"

"What do you want it to be?" She asked, slowly growing a little bolder.

"Could you be Sara?"

"Sure, Kyle. What sort of thing were you interested in talking about with me?"

"Well, Sara… I want to make up with you. Make up sex is always the best."

"Yes it is. What happened that we would need to make up? Did I do something wrong?"

"I don't know… I just came home and you were gone. I miss you so much, Sara." His voice was sad. Annie found herself wondering if he was really calling for phone sex.

"I missed you too. Maybe tonight when you come home… I'm waiting for you. Wanting to make up, apologize for my mistake." She was trying to get things back on track. They really weren't supposed to discuss feelings and problems.

"No…"

"No?" Annie was suddenly worried; she wasn't sure where this was going to go.

"No. She won't be waiting. It was my fault."

"What do you think you did? Maybe it was something else."

"It was my fault. I wouldn't give her what she wanted. I thought that moving in would be enough to sustain her for a while. But after two years she wanted more and I just blatantly ignored her."

"Well… I guess that is kind of your fault. But it's not too late to change it."

"Yes it is. She won't come back."

"Maybe if you made a grand gesture? If you're not ready for marriage tell her that but make it clear that you still want to be with her. That you still have something to offer her."

"Grand gesture… that might work. Thanks… sorry, what's your real name?"

"Annie. Uh, did you still want to…?"

"No, under the circumstances… but thanks." As she heard the phone disconnect a sigh of relief escaped her.

* * *

"Hello?" She answered the phone with more confidence every time.

"Well hello there." Replied a luring voice with a British accent. "What's your name, love?"

"What would you like it to be?" Annie asked, setting aside her textbook and highlighter.

"You don't need one. You're just a pretty student, standing out from the rest… sitting in the back of the classroom."

"Hoping to get your attention?"

"Naughty little school girl." Annie flipped her book back open; this was going to be a bit run of the mill. Not all of her calls had gone like that first one. A decent amount of them were just sex. But a handful she was able to help, give advice. "If you don't behave I'm going to have to punish you."

"Oh?" It took everything in Annie to get the next sentence out without a stutter or blushing. "Will you punish me in front of the whole class? Everyone watching while you push me down on the desk and pull up my skirt."

"You've done this before." Annie chuckled at his comment. She really hadn't.

* * *

"Hector."

"Hector?"

"That's what he said." Annie's contact sounded equally confused. "I'll put him through."

"Hello." She answered, finally able to hide her embarrassment over what she was doing for rent money.

"Hi… Annie."

"What?" She asked, startled that this guy knew her name.

"That's what I want your name to be. Before you do that cutesy 'What do you want it to be?' I want you to be Annie."

"I can do that, Hector. So what do you want to…?" She could hear him take a deep breath. There was something slightly familiar about his voice, but she couldn't quite place it.

"I want to kiss you. Hard. I want to push you up against the wall in the library and just kiss you senseless."

"Are you a good kisser, Hector? When you kiss me, is it all encompassing? My knees go weak and I need to hold on to you even tighter. I'm not going to be able to stand much longer."

"I'll pick you up. You can wrap your legs around my waist."

"Good thing I wore a loose skirt today."

"What does the skirt look like?" Annie glanced down at the skirt she still had on from school that day.

"Floral, short. A small push and my bare thighs are wrapped tightly around you, pulling you closer."

"I start kissing your neck, always moving out of your grasp. I get to do whatever I want to you, Annie."

"Mmm…" Normally Annie didn't get this involved in her calls, but there was something about using her actual name that changed things. "Unbutton my cardigan."

"Cardigan?"

"Sweater."

"Annie?" The voice went from lustful to surprised and accusatory. Suddenly she knew why she recognized the voice.

"Jeff!"

They hung up at the exact same time.

* * *

Annie was freaked out. She called in and told the agency that she couldn't take anymore calls that night. In retrospect, the loud knock at her door was far from unexpected. Sure enough, Jeff was standing there, looking equally freaked out.

"Hi." She greeted.

"Don't hi me. What the hell was that?" He pushed past her into the room and began to pace the length of the living room. Any calm she might've had quickly faded.

"I'm sorry, you don't get to barge in here and start making demands of me. Not when you were the one calling a sex hotline, playing out some fantasy that featured me."

"I don't have to explain myself."

"Then neither do I."

"Yes you do! What are you doing working for that kind of place?"

"Making money to pay rent! I don't have time for a regular job. This way I can do my homework, work from home, make enough for rent, and occasionally help someone."

"I'm sure you help a lot of guys. Getting people off with your Disney Princess voice."

"I don't think you can judge anyone else who calls me."

They fell silent while Jeff continued to pace.

"Okay. A couple of things need to be addressed. One, you need to move out of this hellhole. It's not worth that kind of job."

"You can't make that kind of decree over me. It's my choice."

"Annie please." His tone changed, became softer. "We're all worried about you living here. I think this is just proof of how much you need to leave. Go live with Abed and Troy… or with me. Anywhere else but here."

"You're all worried?"

"Yes."

"I'll consider." In her mind Annie was already sorting her things into boxes. "What else?"

"Do I really make your knees weak when we kiss?"

"Depends."

"On?"

"Are you going to kiss me after I confirm that or are you going to run out of here and ignore me for the next three months?"

"I—"

"You can't lie about it any more. I heard what you want to do with me."

Jeff watched as she slowly moved towards the wall, leaning back against it. His eyes watched her, enticed by what he saw… until he looked above her.

"Annie. Get an overnight bag."

"Why?" She asked, still leaning against the wall, hoping that he would come over and pick her up.

"We'll do this at my place… pretty sure that's a blood stain above your head." She jumped forward with a scream.

"I'm using your shower first!" She yelled to him from the other room while throwing things into a bag.

"That's fine. You have to quit that job, Annie."

"But Jeff… I'm kind of good at it."

"We'll find you a different job… and you can be good at _that_ with me." He said softly, taking the duffle and backpack from her before ushering her out of the apartment.

"How did you even get that number? I thought you didn't have to pay for anything like that?"

"My friend Kyle gave my the number. Said the girl had helped him figure things out with Sara."

The door closed behind them with a definite click.

Within a week Annie would be moved out complete and living in Jeff's spare room.

In two weeks Annie would be out of the spare room and into Jeff's.

And in three weeks they were asked to leave the library after being discovered in back shelves, Annie pushed up against the wall, Jeff removing her panties.

A day after leaving her apartment, Annie returned the hot pink phone to the agency. She wouldn't need it any more.


End file.
